Valduggery: The dangers that lie ahead
by Hells Cain
Summary: Skulduggery and Valkyrie are charged with an assignment. They have no leads and therefore they must start from scratch. As they get closer to the culprit who's responsible for something that you will find out soon, they develop strange feelings for each other. Will they be together? Or will they be...
1. Chapter 1

**I have been a Derek Landy fan ever since I've laid eyes on his first book; the amount of interest that I've taken in writing fiction astounds even me. I plead for all readers to understand that I am most happy to have this story published on the net… So if I see so much as letter of judgment I will happily 'borrow' Skulduggery's gun, Tanith's sword, and Valkyrie's sceptre to… well… I'm sure your intelligence won't fail you to complete that sentence. **

The Administrator led the two prime detectives through Irelands Sanctuary halls. They reached the elders cambers and came to a halt.

"The Elders will see you now." The administrator informed them.

The two detectives looked at each other and stifled a laugh. They entered the throne room just as the administrator was requested to leave. Once he was out of ear shot, the detectives turned to the three occupied thrones and burst out laughing.

Erskine Ravel, the Grand Mage, slouched in his seat and looked to his fellow elders. "Why do we have to put up with this?" he grumbled.

"Once you two are done making idiots of yourselves we would like to discuss your next case." Ghastly said failing to mask his irritation.

The laughter died down and the detectives regained their composure.

"Detective Cain, Detective Pleasant, I've come to the conclusion that the disrespect shown, daily, is encouraged by your close friendship with the Grand Mage and Elder Bespoke." Madam Mist stated.

Skulduggery pretended to sound insulted. "On the contrary Elder Mist, I fail to see in any way how these two elders are by any means our 'friends' more than _acquaintances._"

"Oh, not this again" Valkyerie sighed

"Skulduggery" Erskine began. "I am sorry I forgot your birthday but in my defence you never would tell anyone when it was in the first place."

Skulduggery tilted his skull normally as a sign that he was amused. He was about to start talking again, but thankfully Valkyerie sensed the danger and saved the Elders from further embarrassment.

"What's this about a new case?" she asked. Skulduggery glared at her for taking away his fun, but she simply ignored him by facing Ravel.

Ghastly was the one to explain. "There have been recent attacks in the last two weeks around the magical community and as a result our magic is waning."

"I'm afraid you've got to do better than that _acquaintance_. What do you mean by waning?"

"What I mean is that the magical community is losing its power."

"And how is this, an attack?" Valkyerie asked

"There have been sightings of blood, litres of it, in abandoned homes, lakes, sports grounds, even in old people's bath tubs, we don't know where it came from, and no bodies have been found. We've checked the records; there hasn't been missing person's in report the last two years. People come across the blood through a red flare in the sky, usually in the night. We sent a forensics team to investigate but it appears that they can't get hold of any of the blood."

"…come again?"

"They aren't able to touch it. If you stick your hand in the blood they you won't able to pick it up, it comes off like silk."

"I still don't see how this is an attack." Valkyerie muttered feeling ignored.

"People are being traumatized Valkyerie, they feel insecure, if we don't do something about it, people will begin to question us and our methods, this poses as an attack to our rule." Erskine said

"So this doesn't pose so much as an attack rather a threat you want us to get rid of." Skulduggery commented

"Exactly."

Skulduggery stayed silent.

"Skull?" Valkyerie called

"…" no reply

"Skulduggery?"

Skulduggery snapped back into reality. "…Right." He muttered under his breath

"Where's the case file?" Valkyerie asked

"I'm afraid we don't have one." Erskine admitted

"I beg your pardon?" she said, her eyes wide.

"We have no starting point and no leads…What are you hiding from us Grand Mage?" Skulduggery asked curiously


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't understand what they've been hiding from us, but why do I get the feeling that we won't be home for tea?"

"That's because they've been under a lot of stress Valkyrie, maybe we should give them some credit, for the good of Roarhaven." He said mighty cheerful, too cheerful.

"I really wanted to try on that new kettle." She mutters. "And I don't appreciate that you become utterly annoying when we're always stuck on a case, your sarcasm ceases to amaze me Detective Pleasant." She said and turned to face him once they arrive at the Bentley.

"Is that so Miss Cain?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist "Maybe I need to find other things to keep you in awe of me." He said bringing his skull down for a kiss.

She pecks him once and pulls away, almost reluctantly. She didn't feeling too comfortable with them seeking contact in public, they were still new in this relationship-thing, but right now she hardly seems to care. She tries to break away from his hold but he keeps her in position and gazes at her with an intense stare. She gives him a more lasting kiss that will hopefully satisfy him, it does, and she lets out a small giggle as he opens the car door for her.

"So… I'm assuming that you aren't completely clueless as to what we're dealing with here." She says once they're both in the car

"Oh?" he asks as the engine purrs to life.

"What exactly is on your mind Pleasant?"

"Lots of clever little things." He muses

She rolls her eyes. "Which one of those _lovely_ thoughts captures your attention the most?"

"How do you feel about a field trip?"

Valkyrie scowls. "I want to go home."

~#~

Valkyrie stumbled up to her bedroom window, careful not to make any noise, and got packing. While she packs she thinks about that conversation she had with Skulduggery in the Bentley.

_"Why would we go into a forest in the middle of nowhere when there's a perfectly good crime scene down by the lake?" _

_"Things like this doesn't just happen Valkyrie, it could be the result of an experiment gone wrong, it's a sign that something out there has nature corrupted."_

_When Valkyrie stays silent Skulduggery continues talking, knowing he has her attention._

_"Blood symbolizes terror, death and mayhem. A reminder of what has happened in the past and present."_

_"So what would an illusion of blood, seen in the most random of places, symbolize?"_

_"…The future Valkyrie." He says gravely_

_Her face visibly pales._

_"It's a warning of what _will _happen."_

The drive back home was spent in silence leaving the two detectives were left to ponder over their own thoughts.

She shuddered at the thought of the blood becoming real enough to touch, though it seemed to excite the psychopathic part of her at the back of her mind, struggling to break free. Darquesse wasn't a threat to them anymore; she seems to have died down a bit. She only wishes to come out and live her own life, and until Valkyrie finds her somewhere else to live, she'll just have to endure her useless ranting about power and freedom.

After packing all necessities in her small bag she opens up her wardrobe and searches behind the full length mirror for a small crack and pulls at it, revealing a secret walk-in cupboard where she stores her extra fighting clothes, boots, ring, and just about anything else she brought home from _work_. She grabs a few items in a hurry, but pauses when she catches a glimpse of an old photograph. A few tears escaped the once solid barrier as she caught a glimpse of the once beloved Tantih Low.

"Oh Tanith." She whispers.

Valkyrie snaps out of her little trance and exits the secret wardrobe. She then summons her reflection through the mirror, gives it firm instructions and heads out the window. Before she leaves the reflection hands her a folded piece of scrap paper, she gives it a questioning look only for it to place a finger to its lips, Valkyrie catches on quick, it didn't want to wake up her parents.

Skuldugggery, true to his word waited in the car a few houses down from hers. She got into the car and they drove off. Valkyrie almost died of a heart attack when she saw what was writen in the folded piece of parchment.

_"Go see Nye"_

She told Skulduggery about it and he almost swerved off the road, more in anger out of anything. They didn't like visiting it unless absaloute necessary, and it certainly wasn't a creture to be trusted. Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery who looked back at her in return and she couldn't help but feel that this was more that just a threat. The only time they 'visited' a creature of pure evil such as Nye was when we knew that they'd get nightmares from their next case, and Valkyrie knew for a fact that she wouldn't be sleeping for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Authors Note:_**** I want to take this Valduggery thing up a notch. Readers please note that if you have any thoughts on what you would like to happen here I'm all ears... or screen... **

**...**

~#*#~

"Skulduggery?" Valkyrie called out in her sleep.

The skeleton detective glanced in her direction, clearly amused. He once again returned his attention to the road and thought about their future... or maybe it was too early to start thinking about it...hmm... She didn't seem to give him any sign that what they had wouldn't last for a few decades, and he noticed that she was getting a lot more confident around him in public. He growled in frustration, this was the exact reason why he kept to himself in the past, too many emotions, and complications.

If he wasn't dead already he'd have drowned in her love... _oh god..._ did he really just think that? He chuckled to himself, he was getting more desperate than he imagined.

He pulled up at a motel for the night, thinking Valkyrie could use some sleep in an actual bed. He parked in a sheltered lot and got Valkyrie out of the passenger seat, carrying her bridal style into the lobby. The receptionist eyed him cautiously, but handed him a key. He nodded his thanks, brushing off the hostility and made his way up the stairs into their room.

~#*#~

After unloading their luggage from the Bentley. He made a few calls to check in with the Sanctuary about the area, he found out that this place was a possible target, even if it was a harmless threat the elders wanted them to check it out. He took off his suit jacket and crawled into the covers beside his love and wrapped his long bony arms around her middle. It wasn't before long that Valkyrie began to stir awake.

"Where are we?" she asked huddling closer into his frame, not ready to wake up yet.

"I booked us a suite. I thought you could use the rest."

She smiled up at him and leaned forward to bring him into a kiss.

"That was very sweet of you."

His arms tightened around her waist and he buried his skull into the crook of her neck.

"Miss Cain?" he said huskily.

"Yes Mr. Pleasant?" she answered and traced patterns idly on his ribcage.

"Would you do me the honor of being mine?"

She smiled and rolled so that she was on top of him.

"There's nothing I would like more Skulduggery." she said after a moment.

"... But?"

"I don't want to get married yet."

Skulduggery took this as the perfect time to clear his mind of his thoughts. "Are you regretting what we have Valkyrie?"

"Oh god no! Skulduggery what bloody well gave you that insane idea?" she asked scooting away from him, only for him to reel her back into his arms. "I swear Pleasant if you think for one second that I would leave you I'll..."

She was interupted by the sound of a window breaking. Skulduggery reached for his jacket and pulled out his Smith & Wesson and ran for the source of destruction, Valkyrie trailing behind him.

They got to the lobby to find the receptionist missing and a thick coat blood covering the desk area. They heard a firework outside and surprise,surprise there was the red flare.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Authors Note:_**** Please note that any chemical compounds mentioned in this chapter are entirely made up. **

The two detectives just stood there after the unplanned light show, trying to make sense of what they just experienced

"I thought there was no one reported missing during these...er... _encounters_" Valkyrie mumbled, then crouched down low to examine the blood. Skulduggery remained silent, he was still unsure if he was in the clear from their previous conversation. "I'll go look to see if there has been any magical residue left in the area." she turned around and gestured to his hands. "Since you've already got gloves why don't you check if the blood is real this time."

He simply nodded, as they got back into full work mode.

Valkyrie crept quietly to the other rooms which, much to her surprise, were all empty. She was just about to head back when she made contact with the floor head first and landed with a thud loud enough to send Skulduggery strolling in. Although he wore a cool persona he was genuinely concerned about her. He knew how much she hated being babies so he tried to make a joke out of it.

"Kissing the ground I walk on are we? I knew that somewhere deep down that cold heart of yours you admired me."

Valkyrie groaned but made no attempt to stand up.

"I do believe its time for you to get up Miss Cain." Skulduggery said with a tad more concern in his voice. "Floors tend to be often stepped on and are quite filthy."

Valkyrie groaned again, but this time it sounded almost desperate. When Skulduggery didn't respond she let out a muffled sigh. She reached around her back to retrieve her phone from her back pocket, she quickly typed in a message without looking at the screen and hit send, within five seconds Skulduggery's phone buzzed. He read the text which said:

_I can't move you moron._

He looked from the phone to her and back again. "Oh." was all he said before he went to try to help. Walking around, he reached for her arms and pulled her off the floor. Before she plummeted for the second time he got a better hold of her and carried her, bridal style, into their room. He placed her on the bed and awaited a reaction, only to receive none. His concern immediately developed into a mini panic attack. Her face looked relaxed and her eyes were closed, the only thing she was capable of moving were her hands and even that looked as if it took a lot of effort.

She sent another message on her phone, not as fast as she used to.

_Not much time I feel my hands going numb. I think I inhaled something strange as I fell._

Skulduggery seemed to take in all her symptoms which could only add up to one solution. Valkyrie heard him dial his phone. The person picked up after three rings.

"Yes"

"Kenspeckle!" he said cheerily.

"Oh dear have you done to her this time Pleasant?" he said in a gruff voice.

"Nothing, she's fine." he said and feigned hurt in his voice. "I called about a particular chemical on a case we're investigating."

The line remained quiet so he continued.

"I don't suppose you knew anything about _'gáis fola'_ **(Irish for Blood Gas)** would you?"

For the next minute Skulduggery's phone wandered far away from his ear socket as his arms could manage. Once the good old doctor calmed down and realized that Valkyrie has less than has hour of life left, he began instructing him and talking through the treatment.

"You need to make the blood flow in her body before she becomes brain-dead so cradle and move her around as if she were a baby." Skulduggery put the phone on speaker so he could hear Kenspeckle while he had his hands full with the now sleeping Valkyrie.

"Now what?"

"YOU MEAN IT'S NOT WAKING HER UP?!"

"..."

"WELL?"

"No."

"What do you mean _No_?!"

"She appears to be sleeping. Wait! I think she's twitching.."

"Good!...now-"

"Oh great now her entire body just went limp."

"Pleasant!" Kenspeckle shouted, dragging out his last name. "What I'm attempting to tell you is entirely classified information." he sighed "Every successful professor in the magical community is deemed in the eyes of our predesessors _sworn_ to secrecy to keep this type of magic hidden from people who might use it."

"Go ahead Professor Grouse. I give you my word that this information will be omitted when we relay our findings to the Sanctuary."

"..."

"Professor?"

"How much do you know about blood magic Mr. Pleasant?"

Skulduggery immediately stilled.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm sorry." he said in a shaken voice. "What did you just say?"

"Unfortunatlely that's the case Skulduggery. Look, she doesn't have much time left, we'll talk about this later. Since you're miles away from me you have to listen to follow instructions." he growled

"What would you have me do Kenspeckle?" he answered in an emotionless tone.

"I need you to make her bleed." Kenspeckle's tone sounded strictly proffessional. If Skulduggery wasn't strong enough for this, they could lose dear Valkyrie. "Slice her palm open, make sure its deep enough that you have enough to draw the symbol of a star in a circle on her forehead."

Skulduggery went to the kitchen and came back with a steak knife. He make a neat slit in Valkyrie's palm and followed the doctors instructions.  
Once he drew blood he saw Valkyrie starting to breathe.

"She's breathing." he reported

"That's the magic trying to work." Said the gruff voice through the phone.

Skulduggery was finallly finished and managed to compose himself. "What now?"

"Repeat after me: **_Saor in Aisce ag an gcomhlacht seo_**."

"Be free from this body?"

"Yes, this magic originated in Ireland, it's our burden, and our secret to bare."

"I promised no one will know of this Professor Grouse, you have my word."

"Just phone me when she wakes up Pleasant." and he abruptly ended the call.

Skulduggery turned his attention back to his partner, he saw a little colour coming back to her cheeks. He held her hand and waited for her to wake up.

_**~#~**_

In under ten minutes Skulduggery healed valkyries hand as best as he could with the First Aid kit (the one Kenspeckle gave them after Valkyrie's first training session in combat)in the car. When her breathing steadied he rubbed the blood of her forehead with a warm cloth, not wanting to freak her out.

Twenty minutes later he was outside making a few arrangements for the Sanctuary's forensic team to investigate the crime scene. He doubted they would find anything. He sighed. He almost lost her today. All he could ever do is get her hurt. Ever since they started going out he tried his very best to accomodate her needs, he couldn't kiss her properly, he couldn't eat diner with her, he couldn't even breath with her. He wondered if blood magic could help make him human again... Why not? It could kill, what are the chances that it couldn't give life.

"You know," said a voice. "I think it's time that the damn Sparrows fly South for the Winter."

He whirled at the sound of her voice.

"Hi." she waved and held her head while allowing the dizziness to pass.

He ran at her and lifted her off the ground.

She shrieked and wrapped her hands around his neck as she brought him in for a kiss. Skulduggery activated his full-body facade and responded with equal enthusiasm. She was the first to pull away. "So what happened to-" He cut her off and brought her into anothe kiss. She just woke up and all he wanted to do was revel in the fact that she was alive.

"Skulduggery-" he cut her off again and wrapped her legs around his skinny waist.

He carried her into their room and layed her on the bed, not breaking the contact. He pulled her coat off her and flung it across the room. She moaned in his mouth and took his shirt out of his pants when he stopped her.

She pouted. "No fair."

"If you want my clothes off, all you had to do is ask." he said and began undressing.

"Why can't i do it? You just destroyed half my fun."

"I"m sorry Valkyrie, I need my shirt to stay neat."

She scowled. "You've brought plenty other shirts."

Skulduggery cocked his head, but by the time he was finished thinking he already took off his shirt. "Oops."

Valkyrie watched him with hungered filled eyes as he got closer to the bed.

He brought his lips down for another kiss only to have Valkyrie tackle him. She pushed him down so that he was pinned beneath her and she was on top. She made slow work of her shirt while Skulduggery practically ripped off her jeans. She smirked down at him. "You're telling Ghastly."

"Quit your complaining" KISS. "I'll just buy you a new pair." KISS. "Now shut up and kiss me."


	6. Chapter 6

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

Skulduggery cringed. He knew that if he just kept his big skeletal mouth shut this situation could've, would've and should've been safely avoided. Valkyrie was the only woman he knew who could get what she wanted. And he was yet to bribe a secret out of her.

"Valkyrie be a dear and-"

"OH! I am way past deer! I'm now transforming into a very ill tempered BULL!"

"If you just-"

Valkyrie sighed and started to control some of her anger, she had to be mature about htis.

"Why did you wait for two weeks to tells me that you drew on my face?"

Skulduggery stayed silent and pondered over telling her about the blood magic. He then decided to go against it. Valkyrie haddly enough control over Darquesse what if this information was enough to push her over the edge? It had been two weeks since the incident, Valkyrie hadn't been feeling all too well. They had yet to visit Dr. Nye or show their faces anywhere near the Hiberian. Kenspeckle was dying was for a good shouting at Skulduggery, he just knew it.

Skulduggery decided that a break was needed, long enough so that Valkyrie would recover. She's still shaken up about almost dying even though she isn't willing to admit it. _Or maybe you're just being paranoid. _He shook that thought from his head. He was always paranoid, it was what kept them safe. He just didn't need to tell that to Valkyrie, he didn't want any other reason for her to start shouting at him.

Now here they were. In the Bentley, driving away form Dublin, just heading towards a gas station to fill up. It's become more of a habit, everytime they needed time alone Skulduggery would just take them away from their problems.

"Hellooooo..." she said waving her hand in front of his face. "Earth to the Skeleton with the big ego."

"And a mighty fine greeting to you to you horny teenage girl."

SHe slapped his arm. "Hey! I'm not horny! And I haven't been a teenager for nearly 3 years."

"Ah, yes. Your birthday isn't for another week is it not?"

"Yes!" she squealed. "So...What did you get me?"

"What makes you think I would tell you?"

"Pleeeeeease Skully!" she said with her puppy dog eyes.

Focusing his attention very intentlyon the road he gathered the courage to say no. And after a few tantrums including kicking and shouting she finally relented and became oddly quiet.

"Are you sulking now?"

"No." she mumbled

"Valkyrie, your expression is the definition of the word. I rest my case, you are indeed sulking."

After a few minutes he thought of somethimg to amuse himself.

"I bought you a set of hand cuffs." he said, looking forward towards a reaction. "That way I could shackle you up to Fletcher."

She stared at him in what could only be described as horror, now available in 3D. Then her expression turned sad.

"Fletcher almost slapped me when we broke up you know? He thought that I was cheating on him with you. He couldn't stand it, that's why my mom's vase went missing you know? Because he smashed it against the wall.

Skulduggery felt both guilty and anger when her shoulders started to visibly shake, but what shocked him more was the tears that ran down her cheeks.

Skulduggery pulled over on the side of road and embraced her. That's when she burst out laughing.

"You actually thought Fletcher would hit me."

"No, I just assumed that your tears were real."

Valkyrie continued to laugh and Skulduggery became quiet.

"Aw! Is the big bad skeleton Detective sulking."

"No." he mumbled

"Oh Skulduggery." she said once they got back on the road. "Just look at that face, that's the definiton of sulking."

He turned his skull and glared at her. _ I do believe i've created a monster._


End file.
